


You look a lot like forever

by taekookreads9



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, sad moments with happy ending, sex scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekookreads9/pseuds/taekookreads9
Summary: Ino dreams of Shikamaru kissing her, and she refuses to look at him in the eyes after that. Shikamaru pressures her until Ino tells him what’s wrong.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	1. Blooming story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there are any typos– which I’m sure there are. I’ll be editing them everyday.

**_ You look a lot like forever, I’m made of yesterdays  _ **

**_ Even if you don’t believe me, I couldn’t be less afraid  _ **

** Betty Who, Better  **

Ino went to sleep feeling more tired than ever. She had a mission with Shikamaru and Choji outside Konoha. It was a long time since team 10 had a mission together like the old days. Now that the three of them are 21 years old jounins, they don’t spend as much time together as before. Ino works part time at the flower shop, besides training her genins at the Academy, and working at the Intelligence division. Shikamaru closely works with Kakashi-sensei, the Hokage, and he’s one of the best jounins because of his strategy skills, and he is sent often to missions with ANBU. On the other hand, Choji works too at the Academy training genins, and when he is not out for a mission, representing the Akimichi clan, he spends time with his new girlfriend. 

No matter if the trio don’t spend time as they used to when they were just genins or chuunins, their friendship is untouchable. At least that’s what Ino feels whenever she sees them. But Ino specially feels a inexplicable happiness every time she sees Shikamaru; because Ino always says she doesn’t see him often as much as she sees Choji. 

Today was a great day, Ino thinks as she lays on her bed, wanting to fall asleep fast. She thinks of Shikamaru when he effortlessly makes he laugh, or when he annoys her; the way his laziness hasn’t even change throughout the years; the way Ino feels she can’t connect with anyone else that’s not him. And with that chain of thoughts, Ino falls asleep and loses track of time in her dreams.

That’s when it happens. The dream. 

Ino doesn’t know where she could possibly be. It looks like a meadow, but she has never been there before, still, it had some familiarity. Maybe because it’s a forest that belongs to the Nara clan, where deers walk freely. Ino is still walking and she knows she’s looking for someone in specific. It’s probably the boy she’s always thinking about. Ino can’t find him there. She leaves the meadow and tries to look out for him at the place Ino knows for sure he is when he tries to concentrate, or to shake off the distress of his mind. 

There he is. At the park where he likes to play alone shogi; not at the garden of his parents house, but there, on a bench. She quietly walks closer to him, without wanting to distract him too much. Ino is afraid to interrupt or upset him, but she stills goes closer to him. There he is, Shikamaru, thinking about his game- what piece does he need to move now. 

“I knew I’d find you here,” Ino dares to say.

Shikamaru is not upset she found him, he’s not even surprised. He smiled softly to her and grabs her hand with his. They slowly intertwine their fingers together, and it feels so right. Ino feels like she’s blooming love and affection towards the man with brown hair and chocolate eyes; her all-time friend. Shikamaru pulls Ino closer to his chest and kisses her. Ino resolves to put her arms around Shikamaru’s neck and going in with the kiss. 

When you’re dreaming it’s clear you lose track of time, so there’s no way that Ino can actually count the time they spend kissing- or that the kiss feels so real she is actually hoping in her dream she doesn’t have to wake up soon. 

“I always knew you were the one,” Ino says breaking the kiss but not going too far away from his body and face. Shikamaru mutters an “I love you, Ino,” before going back to kiss her. The image slowly disappears as something keep ringing in Ino’s ear disrupting her peace. 

Ino wakes up at the sound of her alarm ringing. It’s 7am. It takes her approximately two minutes to think about her dream. She starts to remember the images and the sounds. Ino is sure she can feel Shikamaru’s lips even though Ino has never felt them on hers. She touches her lips, tracing something, but then, a sudden panic comes. 

“WHAT THE HELL” 


	2. All your body talk

** _Why can I hear it all? I’m busy running away_ **

** Red Velvet, Body Talk  **

“Ino, what’s up with you?” Sakura asks, looking at Ino wondering why she seems so off since they meet at the coffee shop for breakfast.

“Sorry, what?” Ino aks confused. She didn’t hear any of what Sakura was saying to her. 

“I asked what’s up with you. You’re wandering off somewhere.”

“Umm, nothing. I didn’t sleep well tonight,” Ino tries to act cool. She shakes off whatever thought of feeling it’s bothering her. She can’t understand why she’s still thinking of that stupid dream. It’s just a dream. 

“Why’s that?” Sakura is curious today. 

“I don’t know... what you were telling me before?” Ino doesn’t feel like telling her dream. Sakura probably would laugh at her. We all have dreams with someone we know, specially a close friend like Shikamaru is. 

As Sakura keeps telling her about the hospital and the new case they found at the medical department, Ino catches a glimpse of someone entering the coffee shop, pushing the door. 

“Shit!” Ino sees Shikamaru followed by Naruto entering the coffee shop. Shikamaru still hasn’t seen Ino or Sakura, he’s talking to Naruto as they walk. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Ino says mortified, trying to hide her face. 

“Ino, what’s wrong?” Sakura asks confused. 

“Shikamaru is here,” Ino says almost whispering and covering her face with a hand. 

“So?” Sakura asks more confused than before, looking at Shikamaru and Naruto standing at the counter, ready to order something. “Did you two fought or something?”

“Yeah.., yes, we had a fight,” Ino wants to disappear. She doesn’t want to look at Shikamaru. No, no, no, not after the dream. She feels embarrassed as if she had done something wrong. 

“Hide me, please,” Ino implores Sakura, but as a confused Sakura looks back and forth to Ino and to Shikamaru and Naruto, the blonde guy looks at the familiar faces of Sakura and Ino and waves at them, making Shikamaru also seeing them. 

“FUCK” Ino whispers, but the whisper was louder than she thought. 

Sakura gets nervous because she doesn’t know what to do to help her friend. Ino is still trying, with some kind of dump effort, to hide behind Sakura, her thin pink-haired friend. Sakura couldn’t cover an inch of Ino. Ino’s long platinum blonde hair can be seen miles away. 

“Umm, Ino, it looks like Shikamaru doesn’t know you’re mad at him. He’s smiling and it looks they’re coming here.”

“Kami, please someone take me away,” Ino feels her face hotter and can’t control her breathing. She resolves to still try to hide behind Sakura and don’t look up to greet Shikamaru and Naruto, who now were in front of the girls. 

Sakura feels awkward and mortified, not knowing what to do or how to act. 

“Sakura-Chan!” Naruto shouts, “Ino-Chan!” 

Sakura smiles nervously smiles to Naruto and then to Shikamaru. The latter trying to take a look at Ino, who was acting completely weird, looking away from them. 

“Hello...” Shikamaru said. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Sakura asks, feeling a drop of sweat on her forehead. 

“Just buying something before heading to the Hokage’s office,” Naruto answered, as energetic as usual. 

The brunette guy standing next to Naruto, was looking puzzled at Ino. 

“Ino, hey,” Shikamaru finally said. 

“Hi,” Ino replied but she didn’t even look at him. She was concentrated looking at some peonies outside the shop’s window. 

Shikamaru looked even more puzzled than before. Deep down, Ino felt awful but there was no way she could look at her friend. Not after dreaming they were passionately kissing at the sunset like some kind of dump romantic movie. No, she doesn’t want to look at him. 

On the contrary of Shikamaru, Naruto didn’t notice anything was wrong or awkward and kept making conversation. Sakura felt so embarrassed as she watched Shikamaru trying to catch Ino’s attention; but the guy only scratched the back of his head, sighing. 

“Well, we better go, Shikamaru. It’s late.” Ino and Sakura thanked Naruto for that. He was always late for everything, but thankfully today he was more responsible than ever.

“Yes, see you soon, guys,” Sakura waved back, smiling awkwardly as Naruto and Shikamaru left the coffee shop. 

“Ino, what the hell was that?” 

Ino took a hard breathe when she saw Shikamaru wasn’t at the shop anymore. 

“We both looked like idiots,” Sakura kept saying, “what happened?”

Ino still felt her cheeks hot. They were probably more red than ever and about to explode. 

“Nothing. We had a fight.” 

“He didn’t seem to know that. He looked very confused, Ino.”

“Well, it’s not my problem men are stupid and oblivious.”

With that statement, Ino managed to convince Sakura. She also knew, as Ino said, men were indeed oblivious and dump. 

All day, and the days after, Ino avoided Shikamaru like the plague. 

At the third or fourth day of avoiding him, Ino was at the flower shop watering some plants and trying not to wonder how Shikamaru’s lips would feel. Probably warm, it was her final thought. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by the bell sound of the door opening. It was Shikamaru. The ponytail, the feet, his black clothes and green vest. Ino felt her heart would drop. 

With a jump, she turned around, again, not being able to look at Shikamaru in the eyes. Ino was afraid what she would feel looking at him. 

“Can you stop pretending you’re avoiding me?”

“What you’re talking about? I’m not.” Ino was pretending to see some flowers, refusing to look at Shikamaru.

“You are.” Shikamaru was calm as always, but he definitely wasn’t leaving until he had an answer.

“Are you mad at me?” He asked after some minutes of silence. 

Ino couldn’t help to feel bad and weak because of the question. Shikamaru was genuinely concerned about Ino’s weird attitude and there she was not even looking at him.

“I’m not mad, Shika.” Ino finally turned back to see him, with her eyes closed. I’m sure I look totally stupid and childish, she thought.

“Why are you not looking at me?”

“I have an eye infection.”

“Ino, stop. I’m not leaving until you tell me what’s wrong.”

She could feel Shikamaru coming closer to her. Ino took a breathe.

“I- I can’t tell you.”

“Ino, it’s me. You can tell me everything.” 

“Not this.”

Shikamaru sighed, feeling helpless and annoyed. So troublesome, he thought as usual.

“Fine. Fine.” Ino opened her eyes and looked at him.

When she opened them, Ino couldn’t describe the way she felt. Looking at Shikamaru with his usual expression, scratching the back of his hair. Ino always saw him like this, but this time it was different. She knew deep down, something changed. Perhaps it was there, buried, ten feet under, somewhere.

Ino couldn’t utter a word. She kept thinking about her dream. And Shikamaru was standing in front of her.

“Well?” Shikamaru asked one more time.

“I’m sorry, Shika. I haven’t feel like myself lately. It’s just me. It’s nothing to do with you. I promise.” Ino tried to sound convincing and couldn’t read Shikamaru’s expression.

“You haven’t stopped touching your hands, your legs keep shaking,” Shikamaru said as if he was studying her body language.

“Are you checking me out?”

“No!”

Ino turned down to see how she was moving her hands and touching her arms as a defense mechanism.  _Be brave, Ino. Be brave ._

She looked to Shikamaru, deep in his eyes- the eyes she always loved. Ino took a step closer to him. Shikamaru just stood there, not moving, welcoming Ino to him. There was a tension between them she was starting to feel just now. He probably felt it, too, because he gulped and looked nervous as Ino was standing closer and closer to his face.

“Can I kiss you?” Ino didn’t even blink. Neither Shikamaru, but he looked nervous. What was this coming from? He thought.

Ino didn’t even hear if Shikamaru actually answered, but he didn’t move; it couldn’t be a bad sign. Just then, something possessed Ino as she just went for Shikamaru’s lips.

Shikamaru felt Ino’s lips tasted as good as he imagined. Ino has her back against the counter of the flower shop and her hands found their way to Shikamaru’s neck. As the kiss deepened, Ino tried to tiptoe in order to be closer to Shikamaru’s face. He resolved to pull Ino close to him, touching her waist, then cupping her gently face. All her skin felt soft and Shikamaru was deeply lost in the kiss. Ino’s tongue was exploring his mouth, without any resistance on Shikamaru. He was savoring all of her, forgetting that they eventually had to stop and breathe.

Ino loved the way their heads moved and tilted as they continued to kiss. She loved how Shikamaru firmly cupped her face, and pulling her closer to him. His hands felt soft despite seeming rough. It was the best kiss she has ever had. Ino was sure of it.

After kissing for what it seemed hours, the edge of the counter was starting to hurt Ino’s back, so she let go Shikamaru so they both could rest a bit. They stayed close for a while, looking at each other. Shikamaru closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on Ino’s. She still had her arms wrapped around him.

“I think we should move....” Ino broke the silence.

“Not feeling like it,” Shikamaru answered and Ino laughed at the statement.

“What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know... I can’t even think straight because I want you so bad... but I keep thinking they are expecting me at a meeting.” Shikamaru was annoyed he had to go, but he didn’t move for a while. 

Ino felt fragile. She was sure about to break in any minute. Speechless.

“You’re not moving.”

“I want you too, Shikamaru.”

“If we kiss again then I don’t think I’m ever leaving.”

As fragile as she felt, Ino smiled. Shikamaru sighed and managed to move. He leaned back and let Ino go from his embrace. Both thanked they were not close anymore because ten seconds after, someone came in to the shop. It was a chuunin looking for Shikamaru.

“Shikamaru-San, I’m sorry to disturb you, but the Hokage is asking for your presence.”

“Yes. Thank you. I’m sorry, I’ll be there.”

Ino felt embarrassed even though the ninja didn’t even pay attention to them. He just delivered a message for Shikamaru. Three seconds later, Hinata entered the shop and greeted Ino and Shikamaru with a smile. Shikamaru excused himself and had to leave.

“Goodbye, Ino.” He glanced at her before exiting the shop.

“See you later....” Ino answered.

She was sure everyone could read her expression or probably could see that all her body was talking or screaming. Ino felt naked, like everyone might know what just happened with Shikamaru.

Ino fixed her hair that was a mess and tried to shake the thoughts off. She smiled to Hinata.

“Are you ready to go to dinner?” 


	3. Is there somewhere you can meet me?

** _But your lips hang heavy underneath me, and I promised myself I wouldn’t let you complete me._ **

** Halsey, Is There Somewhere  **

Next day Ino figured that if she sticks to her normal routine, time will pass fast and she wouldn’t have the time to think about Shikamaru- his lips. Ino was meeting Choji at the Academy and maybe that would help to clear his mind. 

After training with her students, Choji and her headed to the barbecue place they used to go with Shikamaru and Asuma-sensei. The place was now a tradition for the three friends, even though most of the times Shikamaru couldn’t make it. Ino assumed this night would be the same: only her and Choji. But after ordering some drinks, the door opened and Choji yelled excited looking a tired Shikamaru entering the restaurant. Ino tried to hide her excitement, but she figured her face and smile would speak for her. Thankfully, Choji was too busy to notice it. Shikamaru and Ino didn’t talk too much, because words were replaced by stares. 

Shikamaru always looked handsome for Ino’s eyes, but Ino thought he looked even better now. He always wore black, his mesh black armor on his arms. Ino thought when was the moment she started to lose any self-control with her actions and body. Shikamaru never had that effect on her before, not that loud and obvious at least. But certainly that steamed kiss changed everything. Ino couldn’t help wondered also if the reason Shikamaru came was because of her. 

Ino didn’t know what was going on with her and the sudden desire to be close to Shikamaru. She hadn’t been close to anyone in some time. Ino didn’t even remember the last time she kissed someone. While someone else might think Ino had a lot of guys at her feet, it wasn’t like that. Ino liked to keep her distance and she had many messy relationships where her heart ended up broken. Sometimes she missed being with someone but it was better being left alone that some random man hurting you and playing with your feelings. But Ino was sure a human, and like every human, she has needs. Was this why she felt her heart pounding and her body was longing for Shikamaru? 

Dinner was already over and time flew because they were having a good time having drinks and talking. Choji told them about his girlfriend, Youko; he looked very proud and happy. For a moment, Ino even forgot about the tension between her and Shikamaru, the sudden urge to be alone with him. Ino and Shikamaru sat next to each other and she felt how their feet were touching- their little secret. 

Ino didn’t know if maybe it was the sake that helped her to be more forward to Shikamaru, but when Choji left first, leaving them near Shikamaru’s place, Ino asked him if he was already tired. Rain was starting to pour and they were starting to get wet. Shikamaru grabbed her hand and lead Ino to his apartment. Both were secretly enjoying the moment even though the rain was pouring harder and their hairs were a mess. Shikamaru’s apartment was at the third floor and they had to take the stairs. Ino took the moment when she was two steps higher than Shikamaru and kissed him- they were finally in the same height. Shikamaru welcomed Ino’s kiss and grabbed her waist, sucking her lower lip and touching her tongue with his. Eventually they had to keep moving or they would never leave the stairs. Ino was used to have some control on her body and mind, but now, she couldn’t control the way her intimate part was aching, almost pounding. 

Finally opening the door, Ino and Shikamaru went in, almost tripping because they were keep kissing; walking but stumbling. Ino holding Shikamaru by his nape and Shikamaru holding gently her face. They could smell a little bit of alcohol’s scent in their mouths, but it was as intoxicating as their mouths and tongues pressed together urgently. While kissing at the hall of Shikamaru’s place, little gasps of breathe escaped from both their mouths. At some moment, Shikamaru slowed down the kiss, looking at her, studying her expressions- it was of pure desire. He asked something but Ino didn’t hear it. 

“I want you.” Ino said bluntly. Shikamaru was waiting for those words of permission before doing anything else. Shikamaru wanted to take Ino to the bedroom but they were just standing there, Shikamaru pushing Ino against the wall and grabbing her hands, it was so good. When he was not kissing her, Shikamaru kissed softly Ino’s neck and started sucking. It set her body on fire. Ino started feeling Shikamaru’s erection pressed against her waist. She put a hand on his tight pants and started rubbing it. Shikamaru followed her and his hand was already feeling Ino’s wetness through the fabric. Shikamaru had easier access because Ino was wearing a skirt. He couldn’t wait to pull off those pants. She slipped her warm hands underneath his shirt, feeling and tracing Shikamaru’s firm abdomen, touching his bare skin. 

Finally on top of the bed, standing on their knees, Ino pulled off Shikamaru’s long and black shirt. The vision was amazing so she left soft kisses on his chest. Shikamaru mimicked her after, pulling off her shirt, her mesh armor on her elbows and knees. Not even in his wildest dreams he ever imagined to look at his all-time friend naked. It was so hot looking at each other removing their clothes, but Shikamaru’s pants were a drag and they laughed because it was really hard taking them off. Ino couldn’t help smiling while she helped a desperate Shikamaru. 

“I’m never wearing those again.” And Shikamaru took Ino like there was not a chance again. They were passionately kissing while Shikamaru was on top of her, completely naked. He stared at a breathless Ino and tried to make her comfortable. 

“Do you want to do something in specific?” He asked. Ino didn’t know what to say. She desperately want Shikamaru inside her; to feel his hard dick. 

“I want to feel you,” Ino answered, pleading with her light blue eyes. 

“Can I try something?” Ino already loved how Shikamaru asked her permission twice. She nodded and Shikamaru stood up, grabbing Ino’s white soft legs. 

Shit, he’s doing that , Ino thought. Ino started to feel hyper-aware of her nakedness in front of him- nervousness growing. 

“If you don’t feel comfortable, tell me,” Shikamaru said.

“No, it’s okay.” 

Soon, her anxiety started to disappear. Shikamaru was using his tongue giving Ino so much pleasure. Rolling his tongue and with it touching gently Ino’s clit. Ino couldn’t do anything but close her eyes, enjoy it, moan -louder and louder. Shikamaru only stopped rolling his tongue to kiss Ino’s tights and thrusting two fingers on her entrance. Shikamaru got up to be close and look at Ino. She was so lost with pleasure, she started twitching and felt everything inside her explode on a sweet orgasm. Ino was whimpering and still wanting to feel Shikamaru inside her. 

“I want you. I want you.” Ino told him as she started stroking gently Shikamaru’s hard dick, watching all his expression filled with enjoyment, closing his eyes and moaning. Shikamaru complied. He soon was inside Ino thrusting his dick- it was easy entering.He liked the way Ino felt, she was so wet and warm. And Ino kept feeling something indescribable that made her lose her mind. It was wet, sweaty, hot; their naked bodies touching, almost tangled. Shikamaru gave more kisses with his open mouth to every inch of her skin and lips. He kept asking Ino if she was enjoying it, but she didn’t have the strength to answer, so Ino only kept morning and gasping. Ino kissed back with impatience and energy while her legs were wrapped around Shikamaru’s waist. She couldn’t control the pounding she was feeling and let herself go, shuddering. When Shikamaru finished he let himself fall next to Ino, very close. They both smiled and, exhausted, fell asleep. 

_________________________

In the middle of the night Ino woke up because she was completely naked and cold. She stood up to grab Shikamaru’s shirt. He was naked, too, and feeling Ino moving, half-asleep, he pulled the bed sheets and covered them. It was a small gesture but Ino liked it. 

When the sun came in through the window blind, Ino felt like she was living in some kind of beautiful song or even a movie. Her long platinum blonde hair was touching Shikamaru’s chest. 

Ino didn’t want the awkward talk. She woke up so many times next to Shikamaru, but not like this. The other times were always on a tent and also next to Choji. They definitely never saw each other naked like the night before. She dreaded the moment Shikamaru would say something to her, but Ino soon discovered it was like waking up next to your best friend from all your life. It wasn’t awkward or weird, they were still them. 

___________________________________

That night opened the door that Ino so much wanted before. It was a silent agreement between her and Shikamaru- spending the nights together when they could. Keeping the secret to anyone else because they agreed to not have the energy to explain themselves to people, specially to their families or to Choji. Ino didn’t even know what was happening or what kind of relationship she was having with Shikamaru. She was afraid to ask, so Ino convinced herself to enjoy the moments and relax. 

The second night they spent together, Ino didn’t understand why she was feeling so horny before going to Shikamaru’s place. All day she was picturing herself fucking with him. Shikamaru fucking her hard on his bed, on the shower, against the wall, or while she was sitting on the counter with her legs open. All kind of scenarios Ino could thought. She felt addicted and needy to be with him. When Ino finally showed up to his place, Shikamaru probably felt Ino was even more wet than the first time, and he liked that. 

“What do you want to do?” He always asked her that. Ino wished he could read his mind or just go with it, but it was overwhelming the way Shikamaru paid attention to her needs, to what she wanted. 

“Fuck me, please.” Ino bit her lower lip not ashamed. Shikamaru loved hearing what Ino wanted. He liked that Ino voiced everything she liked or wanted. Even looking at her power when she’s feeling Shikamaru’s length. When he is lost, moaning and gasping, enjoying the pleasure of Ino’s mouth or hand. Ino gave the best handjobs he could ever imagine. But his favorite place to be was inside her. 

Many nights passed and they continued to see each other at nights, waking up together. The next week, Shikamaru already memorized what Ino loved to eat for breakfast. He made a mental note to buy the donuts she likes. 

It was a normal sunny morning and Ino was meeting Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata for breakfast at the coffee shop. Ino spent so many nights fucking with Shikamaru at his place that she hadn’t seen her friends for two weeks. 

“You have to keep a secret for me,” Ino said to her three friends, smiling. 

“What secret?” They asked at the same time, and promising. 

“I’m seeing Shikamaru.” 

“What do you mean ‘seeing’?” Sakura asked, just to be completely sure. Tenten and Hinata were more surprised than Sakura.

“Are you two having sex!?” Tenten asked almost yelling. Two men turned around to their table. 

“Lower your voice!” 

“Kami, Ino! That’s why you couldn’t see him the other day!?” Sakura asked, shocked.

“It was after that, actually. Please, promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“Of course not,” Hinata was the first one to answer.

“You have to tell us everything!” Tenten was already excited.

“Are you two together or something?” Sakura was the most protective towards Ino. 

“Umm... no, I mean... we’re not a couple or an official one.. I don’t know.... for now, I’m okay like this.”

Ino hated to see Sakura’s concerned expression, as if she was worried he friend could get hurt. 

“Let me be, Sakura!” 

“Okay, fine.” And Sakura hoped that whatever Ino was having with Shikamaru was for the best. She always thought Ino and Shikamaru made a cute couple.


	4. I’m trying not to let it show

**_ Sometimes you kiss me goodbye, like it’s the end of all days,  _ **

**_ Please don’t walk away. _ **

** Betty Who, Better  **

Shikamaru’s days working at the Hokage office were more bearable thanks to Ino. He had something to hope for at nights, even when the work was infinite, he only thought to be in Ino’s arms and then everything felt much better. Paperwork was tedious as hell, but he enjoyed when Kakashi sent him for an important mission because of his high skills of strategy. Shikamaru was expected the next day to escort some important noble people that came from the Hidden Village of the Rock. He was sent early to rest so the next day he would be fully ready. 

Shikamaru picked some food to eat later with Ino. She was supposed to come tonight and sleep there. Shikamaru remembered the things Ino liked to eat. At home, there was no sign yet of Ino. Even if only three weeks have passed since they started spending time with each other, Ino already made her comfortable at Shikamaru’s. She gifted him a lot of plants and flowers to bright up the place. Shikamaru didn’t care about those things, so he let her be. Waiting for Ino to get there, he decided to take a shower in the mean time. 

He was already about to finish when he heard Ino coming in and opening the door of the bathroom. 

“Hey, I’ll join you.” And Shikamaru waited for her there. Ino kissed him when she came into the shower- her long hair covering her breasts. She looked tired.

“Did you have a good day?” 

“I’m tired. I couldn’t wait to feel some warm water on my skin,” Ino said while she grabbed the new sope she bought- of course it smelled like lavender. 

“Here, let me,” said Shikamaru, touching her gently. Ino was in front of him feeling how Shikamaru washed her hair and back softly. Ino just closed her eyes and felt nice, more than nice. Ino was asking him about his day and when Shikamaru finished telling her about what he needed to do tomorrow, he leaned to her cheek to place a sweet kiss. Her cheek felt good all wet and soft. It was the most tender and affectionate moment they had shared so far, still for some reason it made Ino shivered. 

It seemed there were no more parts of their bodies left to wash, so Ino decided to turn around and kiss Shikamaru- her arms around his back. There was something about them being naked and soaked that felt more erotic than ever. They were drying each other’s bodies with a towel and Shikamaru couldn’t wait any longer and carried Ino taking her to the bedroom. 

Ino was already feeling jolts of pleasure throughout her belly and under. It was enough to feel Shikamaru’s lips touching every inch of her so she could feel helpless- wanting him to touch her everywhere. 

“I love the way you touch me,” Ino said responding to his mouth opened kisses on her lips, breasts and neck. 

“I love that you like it,” Shikamaru smiled. 

They were already laying on the bed touching each other. Shikamaru touched Ino’s clit with his thumb making small circles; and Ino was also stroking his dick while they kissed. But Ino couldn’t kiss him anymore because she was already shaking feeling her climax. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Shikamaru, l-“ Ino hissed with pleasure. 

Shikamaru rubbed more her clit alternating his other fingers thrusting inside her entrance slowly. Tingles ran down from her belly to her thighs. 

“Shit-“ and Ino placed back her head on the pillow while feeling throbs everywhere. Shikamaru felt he would cum just by looking at Ino in that position. But Ino was eager to continue and to help him finish. Although feeling her tongue on his dick was tempting, he asked her if it was okay to be inside her. Ino answered by pulling him closer to her. Shikamaru wanted to be on top of her and fuck her gently and then fast. Ino loved the way Shikamaru could be both sweet and kinky on bed. He was like her, the two enjoyed sex and both loved that. 

They fucked for almost all night but when they were to tired to go on, they decided to regain some energy eating the stuff Shikamaru bought. 

“I need to leave early tomorrow, but you can stay more time, and I bought the donuts you like for breakfast.” Ino smiled to a clueless Shikamaru. He didn’t know, maybe, that with that little thing he made Ino the happiest. Ino felt more waves of affection and love towards her friend and lover. She just hugged him tight.

“Thank you, Shika.” She hide her face on his chest, smelling his scent. Ino felt like this was her favorite place to be- in his embrace. She stay there for a long time. Shikamaru was gently touching her back. In bed, Shikamaru rested upon Ino’s shoulders before they went to sleep. 

Before Shikamaru left on the morning, he couldn’t help to kiss Ino on the cheek and then a last on the lips. 

———————————————

With the days passing, the affectionate and tender moments were happening more often. It was already a month and a half since Ino and Shikamaru started spending time with each other, and they hadn’t yet talk about their relationship. Whenever Ino wanted to bring the subject up, she felt afraid. She kept thinking what she was really expecting from Shikamaru, from whatever they were having. He was no longer only a friend. Shikamaru was more than that for her. And Ino was founding each day harder to not tell him she was, in fact, starting to fall in love with him. 

It was the middle of September and their birthdays were already coming. Choji made them promise they would come to his place for dinner. He would make a cake for both and his girlfriend was cooking, too. As far as Shikamaru and Ino knew, Choji wasn’t aware that they were kissing and having sex in secret. 

Ino was already thinking about Shikamaru’s gift. He was so busy these days working with Kakashi and organizing missions, she wanted to do something nice for him. Ino decided to make him a special bouquet only for him, this way she could confess her love for him. She knew Shikamaru was no expert in matter of flowers, but it was the most personal thing Ino could give him. Ino picked him some Sakurasou and red roses because they meant long-lasting love and romance. She never gave these flowers to anyone else. It was special and meaningful for Ino. 

Three days before Choji’s dinner, Shikamaru left with some ANBU to a village near Konoha. He promised Ino he would come back in time for his birthday and the next day they would spend Ino’s birthday together. Shikamaru’s arms were holding tight Ino and she felt her knees weak every time he call or kiss her. Ino wished he would never leave. 

_ Please, never let me go._

Ino was the first one to get to Choji’s place for the dinner. It was Shikamaru’s birthday and tomorrow it would be Ino’s. She was born one day after him, and Ino always loved that. She hadn’t heard from Shikamaru and she was sure he hadn’t come back yet. Ino hated birthdays because they caused too many expectations and this year was no exception. 

Choji and his girlfriend made her feel welcome and they were talking to her, determined to not let the night be ruined. Choji was still hoping Shikamaru would show up, but it was already eleven o’clock and Ino knew, even before, he was not making it. Ino couldn’t show too much disappointment or she would give away her feelings. 

“It’s also your birthday, Ino. We are celebrating for you!” And Choji took out the cake he made. They made Ino blew the candles that had the number twenty two. The cake had a small boar, a deer, and a butterfly as decorations- their symbols of the InoShikaCho team. 

Ino promised Choji she would be fine going back home alone. It was already past midnight, meaning it was her birthday now, and it was her wish. As she walked home, Ino felt vulnerable and stupid. Of course it was only a birthday and she wasn’t a little kid anymore. It didn’t matter if Shikamaru couldn’t show up. He was busy. He was caught up with a mission probably. Even though, Ino walked to her apartment, looking at the bouquet she personally arranged for Shikamaru and it made her sad. Maybe the flowers were a stupid idea. Ino felt fragile and went to her bed crying. She cried thinking of Shikamaru and wondering why was she so hurt. Maybe she would see him on the morning and spend the rest of her birthday with him. Ino cried and cried, letting little sobs growing within her throat, and realizing that this wasn’t for a stupid birthday. Ino was crying because she was in love with Shikamaru. It hurt. 


	5. Catch us in the mirror and it looks a lot like love

**_ I could write a book about the things that you said to me on the pillow _ **

**_ And the way you think, and how you make me feel.  _ **

**_ You can feel my mind and move my body  _ **

** Bastille, Another Place  **

Shikamaru came back to Konoha the day after his birthday, and on Ino’s birthday. The mission was more complicated than they thought. His head was exploding but he couldn’t wait to get a shower and visit Ino. He missed Choji’s dinner and he would have to talk to both Ino and Choji. However, what occupied most of Shikamaru’s thoughts right now was Ino. All of her. Shikamaru hoped he hadn’t messed up or ruin everything last night. It was his least favorite birthday. 

He looked for Ino at her place, at the flower shop, but she wasn’t there. Shikamaru stopped by the Academy but there was no one there. He was about to go talk to Choji and asked him if he knew where Ino was, and apologizing for not making it last night. Shikamaru thought too about going to her parents house, but he was soon distracted by the sight of Ino talking to Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata at the Dango restaurant. 

Sakura and Tenten were the first ones to spot Shikamaru coming near to Ino. Hinata and Ino were sitting facing the window so Ino didn’t have way to see Shikamaru was already behind her and Sakura and Tenten were almost red and with their mouths open. Ino turned around and felt her heart dropped deep down to the stomach. Her throat ached. Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were happy for Ino and they were already standing up excusing themselves because they suddenly needed to leave. They wished a happy birthday to Ino, and another late happy birthday to Shikamaru. The brunette Shinobi was embarrassed but glad to finally see Ino; also scared that she would be mad at him.

Shikamaru sat next to a blushed Ino. His chest began to pound, feeling a sudden relieve to be with Ino. 

It’s so troublesome feeling this, he thought. 

Ino didn’t know how to start talking but they resolved to leave the restaurant and walking towards an unknown path. 

“Happy birthday, Shikamaru,” Ino smiled at him. Someone was different with her smile, he could sense it. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it last night. We got caught up with the mission. It was a drag.” 

Ino deep down understood it, but she was feeling angry somehow. She didn’t say anything about it.

“I have your present at my place. It’s nothing but if you want it we could go get it.” Ino tried to sound indifferent. 

“I would love to,” Shikamaru answered. It wasn’t the first time Ino was mad at him, but he wanted so bad to be alone with her to hold her, kiss her, make things right again. 

Ino gave him the flowers she picked for him. They were on a vase full of water and still looked beautiful. 

“I chose them specially for you. They have a meaning, but anyway, they looked prettier yesterday.”

“They still look pretty, Ino.” Shikamaru smiled sweetly. Shikamaru smelled the flowers and then got closer to Ino, leaning his face to hers. 

“Thank you.” And Ino reached his lips and kissed him. Ino pulled away fast before the kiss deepened. She still felt vulnerable. 

“Ino, I know you’re mad at me...”

“No. It’s not that. I’m not mad. I promise.” Ino took a seat on her couch and looked down to her feet. Shikamaru bend down so he could be close to Ino. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. I know it meant a lot to you. It meant for me, too. It did. I just couldn’t make it. Im really sorry.”

Ino realize she was soon stupidly, stupidly crying with his words and Shikamaru startled. Blinking back her tears, Ino started to explain herself. 

“You- you don’t have to say sorry, Shika. It was your birthday- I’m sorry you had to spend your day on a mission.” Ino wiped her tears. 

“But why are you crying, Ino?” Shikamaru was hurting to see Ino like this, hurting too. 

“I- I. I’m sorry. I don’t know.” Ino reached his shoulders and hugged him. What could she say?  _I’m crying because I’m stupid and I love you and I don’t know how to articulate it? I don’t know how to say that I’m irrevocably in love with you?_

Shikamaru held her tight and placed his warm lips on Ino’s shoulder, kissing her softly. In another life Shikamaru would be saying  I love you, Ino , in this one he didn’t know how to say it. They stayed like that for a long time. Shikamaru was still leaving sweet pecks on Ino’s arm, neck, and cheek, feeling it was getting hard to breathe because of his feelings. But he didn’t understand them. He only thought to kiss her, keep kissing her until Ino pulled him closer, on top of her. 

They had sex there on the couch but it was different than the other times. It was so affectionate and passionate. Like nothing could be more right or better than just being in each other’s arms. Shikamaru’s voice trembled as he was calling Ino’s name in sweet moans and gasps, thrusting her harder. Ino repeated his name as she was reaching her orgasm; kissing and feeling him closer than ever. It was the more intimate and tender moment they had ever shared. This was it. 

“Was this my birthday present?” Ino asked jokingly. 

“Not quite,” Shikamaru smiled. “I’m still undecided between two things.”

Ino was intrigued.

“I can’t tell you anything now. I promise I will give it to you.” Shikamaru smiled as she was softly caressing her face. 

“Silly. I only need this.”

—————————————————

Ino was at the Academy next day, she was about to leave to the Intelligence Division. It was her most important work and she felt proud of it. Ino was walking towards the exit but she saw a familiar figure talking to Choji outside the school. It was Shikamaru. She knew Shikamaru was going to visit Choji, he wanted to apologize to him, too. But Ino was not expecting to see him here. She was hiding so they couldn’t see her, but Ino could hear everything they were saying. Choji and Shikamaru were talking on a corner of the school, and there was nobody there that could hear them- except Ino. It was probably wrong to ear-drop, but Ino heard her name. 

“So what did you and Ino do yesterday?” Choji asked curious.

“Umm. Not much. Eat Dango.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, why?” Shikamaru noticed Choji was acting weird. Choji looked down, upset. 

“I’m not an idiot, you know, Shikamaru? I know about you and Ino.” Shikamaru startled. 

“What?”

“Shikamaru, please.” Choji said again with a disappointed voice. “I’m just hurt you didn’t tell me anything. I thought I was your best friend, you know?”

“Choji, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Shikamaru, I know Ino and believe me I saw how disappointed and sad she was at the dinner. And it’s not only that. I figured when I saw you both at the barbecue. You were all close to each other and I just said I would be heading home to leave you guys alone. I also know you, Shikamaru.”

Shikamaru didn’t know what to say to Choji.

“It’s not what you think, Choji.”

With those words, Ino’s heart dropped.

“What do you mean?” Choji asked confused.

“There’s nothing between me and Ino. I don’t know what you thought, Choji, but there’s nothing going on between us. We kissed once, okay? Nothing happened after that.”

“Can’t believe you just keep lying.” Choji’s voice was even more disappointed. Choji left after that, leaving an annoyed and confused Shikamaru sighing.

Ino was still hiding behind a wall. She felt a deep sharp knife cutting her inside; feeling like something shot her on the chest. Her throat was aching and she felt everything was crumbling down. Ino left quickly before Shikamaru could see her. 

————————————————

Ino tried to be rational about it, but what was the point of overthinking. The rest of her day she made an effort to not cry, to refrain from thinking, to not feel as her heart was ripped apart. She started cleaning her apartment because that was what made more sense for Ino. Have a distraction. She wasn’t going to cry, at least not now. Ino knew what she needed to do. She had to end this now. Whatever ‘this’ meant. As she was cleaning her room, Ino understood that maybe she didn’t need to take so personal what Shikamaru said to Choji. Shikamaru maybe lied and he didn’t want to give explanations to Choji. But it was that hard to  _say_ things? To not lie? To just  _talk_ about it? She knew it was her fault, too, because Ino was never honest with her feelings and she didn’t want to talk about it with Shikamaru. Now it was late.

It came the time when Shikamaru went looking for her. Ino was coming back from a long day at the Intelligence Division and found Shikamaru leaning outside her door. Ino stopped moving for a while when she saw him. She refrained from looking at him because it was already hurting. How do you even begin to articulate what you feel?

Shikamaru looked for her gaze, but she wasn’t giving in. He felt something was wrong and his chest started to press hard. Not in a good way.

“What are you doing here?” Ino asked him but she wasn’t looking at him. She was busy pretending to find her keys on the bag.

“Just looking for you.” Ino sighed.

“Listen, Ino, yesterday-“ but Ino interrupted him before he could go on.

“Shikamaru, I don’t think I can do this anymore.” And the words pierced on his soul. Ino was looking at the colorless door, holding back the tears.

“I’m not blaming everything on you. I was too careless with my feelings. I tried to not care and to not let you be such a big part of my life, even more than you already were, but I failed. And I was never honest and I never communicated.”

“What are you saying? What happened?”

“The thing I’m trying to say is, I can’t do _this_ ,” she pointed them, “because I’m in love with you, Shikamaru.” Shikamaru never thought to hear those words and he felt his heart on the throat.

“But, it doesn’t matter. I heard what you said to Choji. And before you start to explain or making excuses, I don’t think it matters, does it?” She finally looked at him in the eyes, her light blue eyes were glassy. Ino never raised her voice, she was defeated, determined with her decision.

“It does matter, Ino. Because what I told Choji wasn’t the truth.”

“Shika, I’m sorry,” Ino looked down again, watching her feet. “The thing is, my heart can’t take another disappointment. I don’t think I’m that strong. I’m not strong enough for an incomplete relationship. Be heartbroken, my feelings not being reciprocated. I can’t. And I’m expecting that my heart will eventually get broken, again.”

Shikamaru felt wounded with Ino’s words because he understood the pain he put her through because of his stupidness. Because he was also not being honest with his feelings, and instead of telling Ino that he was in love with her, too, and that he rather die before losing her, Shikamaru just kept quiet. 

“Ino...”

“You only make it harder for me if you call my name.” Ino felt her salty tears already touching her lips. She grabbed the keys and opened the door.

“Goodbye, Shika.” And she closed the door, falling to the floor, and covering her mouth so Shikamaru couldn’t hear the sobs coming from her soul. 


	6. Kiss me sweet and whisper low

**_ Take your time with me.  _ **

**_ Whisper sweet and pull me close, never let me go _ **

**_ You could stay here in my arms so tight  _ **

**_ We could lay here in this perfect night  _ **

**_ I could love you if you’d let me, dear, so stay right here _ **

** Betty Who, Right Here  **

Shikamaru wasn’t familiar to this feeling. He mourned the death of Asuma and felt beyond broken. This wasn’t a death, but it felt like it. It was worse because he caused this. Shikamaru lost the most important person in his life. He started to feel lost and walked towards a familiar house. 

Choji opened the door, and looking at his best friend’s expression, Choji knew. He went with Shikamaru to their favorite place to gaze at the clouds. Where they spent most of their childhood. They were sitting, not laying down as usual. Shikamaru knew he needed to talk first, but there were so many things to say. 

“I’m sorry, Choji.” Sometimes it was as simple as this. Choji had a heart as big as the universe and one of the most warming smiles.

“I’m sorry, too, Shikamaru. I shouldn’t had pressured you to tell me. You had every right to do it on your own pace.”

Choji’s generosity made Shikamaru even sadder. 

“I lied, though.”

“You think I didn’t know?” Choji smirked. 

“I fucked up.” Shikamaru looked even more helpless. “I hurt Ino. I hurt her with what I said. And hurt her even more with what I didn’t.” Choji was empathic to Shikamaru’s feelings but also imagining Ino being heartbroken. He wished he could help his two best friends. 

“I love her, Choji.”

“You didn’t tell her?”

“I got too comfortable with silence. I guess.”

“And what’s so good about being silent?”

“I don’t know. I guess it’s so hard for me to accept that good things can happen to me.” 

“Well, now you know it, so now you can change and begin to accept the good things in your life.”

“How? I lost her.”

“And are you sure you can’t mend it?”

——————————————

Ino was crying with Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata surrounding her, as a kind of shield. They were just listening and letting her cry. Ino was too lost in her thoughts when she stopped crying, but didn’t have the energy to talk. What she needed was some kind of comfort. She already was missing Shikamaru and his absence hurt her more than any kunai. 

Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata spotted from the coffee shop’s window Shikamaru walking with Choji, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, and Lee. They tensed because it looked like they were heading to this place and started to panic. Sakura was ready to stand up and throw them out. Ino noticing their expressions noticed their sight, too. 

“Why is always this place!?” She almost yelled. “Please please, hide me. I don’t want to see him. Please,” Ino was already trying to hide and feeling the tears again. 

Tenten got up as Sakura and Hinata got closer to Ino, ready to protect her, covering her, so she couldn’t see Shikamaru. Tenten looked Neji with a stare than only the Hyuga man could understand.  _Ino is here. Go somewhere else._

Shikamaru also understood and he tried to look at Ino, but he couldn’t see her from outside. He knew Ino didn’t want to see him and it was fair enough. Shikamaru headed somewhere else, with his friends following him; only Naruto and Kiba being completely oblivious for the reason. 

“Great. Now everyone knows and I’m like the pathetic abandoned girl.” 

“No one thinks that about you. If anything, everyone thinks that Shikamaru is an idiot,” Sakura said. 

——————————————

Shikamaru was laying on his bed after taking a shower. It felt incomplete and nothing even made sense. He was considered the best strategist in Konoha, yet he couldn’t put his head around to what he was feeling. He missed Ino like hell. He missed her, that was it. Shikamaru couldn’t stand this emptiness. 

He was cleaning his room wasting time and through the pile of black clothes, Shikamaru found a white shirt that was clearly Ino’s. He remembered the night she wore it. Shikamaru remembered everything about that day. He was too stupid to realize it that day, but he thought about the moment when he was sitting on the couch and he pulled her closer to him. Ino sat on his lap looking at him and Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed him sweetly on his lips and Shikamaru knew he was in love with her.

He stayed a long time smelling Ino’s white shirt and holding it tight, imagining that it was actually her Shikamaru was holding. Sadness came like a wave. 

He once read somewhere that when you know, you just know, and all of the rest starts making sense; you put everything back together. So maybe now that he was too stupid to lose her, nothing made anymore sense, but he wasn’t giving up now. After all it was Choji who told him that nothing good comes from remaining silent. 

He dialed a phone number, desperate that time was running away.

“Hello?”

“Choji, do you know where I can find Ino?”

———————————————

Sakura was determined to make Ino keep her mind off from Shikamaru. She “forced” Ino to come at her place and she invited more friends. Tenten and Hinata of course were there, they came with Neji and Kiba; Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, Shino, and Choji came, too. So basically everyone was there except Shikamaru. Ino was already dreading this kind of reunion, but she tried her best to not think about  him and try to have a good time with her friends. 

Choji of course never left Ino’s side, he didn’t need to say anything but he already made Ino feel a little bit warmer. She only smiled to her friend and leaned to his shoulder.

“Thank you, Choji.” He smiled back and leaned his head to hers. Ino thanked her life that she had a friend and a brother like Choji. She couldn’t help feeling, though, that her soul was still incomplete, and that hurt her more than she could bear. Ino hold back the tears. She resolved to get distracted with her friends. Hinata already was handing her a strawberry drink she made herself.

Ino was sitting on the couch, next to Sakura that was trying to organize a card game. Choji looked anxious, and Kiba was already excited to play.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Choji looked more anxious.

“I’ll go open the door,” he stood up quickly, but nobody noticed anything suspicious, Sakura even thanked him. Ino was looking at Tenten mixing the cards but she got distracted by the sudden silence in the room.

Ino’s heart dropped looking no one else but Shikamaru standing ten feet away from her, but close enough so she could hear him. Choji was behind him, giving him some space. Shikamaru looked like he hadn’t slept for days. Ino recognized that expression because it was the same one when Asuma-sensei died. Ino was frozen. Everyone looked at her, then to Shikamaru.

And then, Shikamaru started talking.

When Shikamaru started talking, everyone felt awkward as if they were intruding an intimate moment, but no one dared to move and interrupt. Naruto was trying to get up, but Sakura’s strong arm stopped him, taking him back to sit on the floor and not move.

“I loved you since the first time I met you. I think we were two or three years-old. My father made me promise I would be kind to a sweet blonde girl that I found annoying, but that I couldn’t free myself from. I never understood those feelings but they stayed every step of the way with you: every fight, every loss, every happy moment, just everything,” Shikamaru was clenching his jaw, holding back his tears, but his voice was slowly cracking.

“I was a coward and I was an idiot, and I know I can’t make things better just like this...” a tear dropped from his eyes, 

“but, I rather much die right now than letting you go, again, or losing you forever. I love you, Ino. I love you, I really do. I have loved you since I have memory, and it kills me, it breaks my soul that I hurt you so much, and...” Shikamaru was already crying, 

“... I love you, Ino. I’d die for you. I really love you.” 

The room was so silent. Nobody moved. Only Shikamaru’s words echoed Sakura’s living room. When Shikamaru uttered the last word, Ino, not knowing how she endured so much without crying, started sobbing, covering her face with her hands, but instantly getting up and walking towards Shikamaru. Ino held Shikamaru’s face with her two hands and kissed him. She couldn’t say anything, she could only kiss him. It was more than enough for both.

Shikamaru kissed back eagerly, both crying and kissing, only stopping to look at each other, saying everything with their lips and eyes. They forgot they were surrounded by their friends.

When everyone saw the couple kissing, they started breathing again. Naruto, Lee, and Kiba were wiping tears off their eyes.

“Damn you, Shikamaru,” yelled Kiba, embarrassed that the Nara man made him cry.

“I can’t stop crying,” sobbed Lee.

Hinata was also crying but smiling as she wiped her tears and Kiba’s. Tenten was also happy for Ino and Shikamaru; she held back the tears and leaned over a smiling Neji. Sakura looked happy at her friends making up, and then laughed at Naruto because he was already denying he cried.

It was safe to say that Choji was the first one that started crying as soon as Shikamaru started speaking. He waited a few minutes before he hugged tight his best friends, Ino and Shikamaru.

Ino and Shikamaru felt so overwhelmed. It took them a long time to come back to earth. But they were together, intertwining their fingers, looking at each other. 

They forgot the rest. 

—————————

Three days later, Shikamaru took Ino to a place in the meadow where no one could bother them. It was very similar to the one in Ino’s dream.

“It took me a lot to give you your birthday present, but I finally have it.”

Shikamaru placed a bracelet on Ino’s wrist. It was a wood metal bracelet that held two figures in the middle of it: a deer and a rose.

“I know I could have made a boar, but the rose was more meaningful because all flowers remind me of you, and you gave me roses for my birthday.”

Ino only smiled full with happiness and hugged tight her boyfriend.

“It’s my new favorite bracelet and I’m never taking it off.”

Ino was still holding Shikamaru, wrapping her arms around his back. Shikamaru held her with his surrounding all of her.

“I love you.” Shikamaru whispered softly to Ino’s ear, then turned to look at her, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Good,” Ino smiled, “I love you too.”

Shikamaru hugged her again and went close to her ear.

”So, are you telling me now about that dream you had about me?” he whispered, smiling. Ino moved her head as fast as a lightning.

”WHO TOLD YOU THAT?” 

••••••••••••••••••••

THE END 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if you have ever seen the tv show “Skins,” but Shikamaru’s confession was based on it- episode 8, season 4. As I was writing it, I couldn’t help to think of that episode which made my heart so warm! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
